Partake
by Nessy999
Summary: Draco a un problème d'alcool. Traduction. Cadeau pour SeanConneraille.


Voici le cadox de **SeanConneraille**, il est rien que pour elle, parce qu'elle roxx (même si elle devrait nécrire plous, beaucoup plous). Merci miss, te nem !

Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, on la doit à la talentueuse Cheryl Dyson, je n'ai fait que la traduire après avoir obtenu son autorisation. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Je tiens à remercier **Artoung**, parce qu'elle m'a supportée (et je suis pas un poids plume) pendant toute la traduction, parce qu'elle m'a donné des conseils qui roxx, parce qu'elle roxx.

Enfin merci à **Grenadine** pour sa correction et parce qu'elle doit trop être dans mes remerciements.

Ha oui, j'allais oublier : bien sour tout est de la faute de **Fanny**.

J'ai fini donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy avait découvert le Firewhiskey.<p>

Harry le comprit immédiatement quand il vit Malfoy flâner dans la bibliothèque avec un air quelque peu… _absent_.

Selon la rumeur les Serpentard organisaient toutes les semaines des sauteries alcooliséesdans leur salle commune. La plupart du temps ces monstres démoniaques restaient entre eux plutôt que de risquer une détention en errant dans les couloirs de l'école dans un état presque comateux.

Malfoy fit un sourire en coin à Harry et marcha vers une étagère. Il passa en revue les couvertures pendant un long moment, se balançant légèrement tout en parcourant d'un doigt long les titres. Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans la bibliothèque dans cet état d'ébriété, surtout en sachant que Madame Pince allait tous les mettre dehors pour la nuit dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le blond choisit finalement un livre et se dirigea vers une table située face à Harry. Il ne regardait pas Harry. Il ouvrit son livre brusquement et feuilleta paresseusement les pages.

Harry le surveillait furtivement après avoir fusillé du regard Hermione et Ron. Hermione était complètement absorbée par son texte, il aurait fallut lui jeter un sort pour la tirer de sa concentration. Ron s'était endormi et bavait légèrement sur son livre de Métamorphose.

Malfoy sortit une plume de sa robe et commença à la mordiller avant de la lécher du bout de sa langue rose. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Une Plume en Sucre apparemment. Il saliva un peu plus, se rappelant le goût sucré de sa propre plume. Elle était en haut dans sa malle. Harry préférait la garder pour les cours vraiment ennuyeux.

Les yeux de Malfoy se levèrent vers Harry et un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Harry essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais au lieu de cela il leva le menton, admettant qu'il était en train de regarder Malfoy et le mettait au défi de faire quoique ce soit.

La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrit, et la Plume en Sucre commença à disparaitre, glissant doucement entre les lèvres de Malfoy. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'elle disparaissait, allant de plus en plus profondément dans la bouche du blond, jusqu'à ce que seule soit visible la pointe et une petite partie blanche serrée entre les doigts de Malfoy.

Merde, combien elle mesurait ? Sept ? Huit pouces ? La bouche de Harry s'assécha d'un coup et son cœur pulsa plus fort. Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon alors que Malfoy retirait la Plume encore, bout par bout, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Harry.

Il eut encore un sourire narquois et lécha la Plume, faisant glisser sa langue de façon suggestive, de manière à nettoyer toutes traces de sa salive, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Harry remuait sur sa chaise, combattant l'inconfortable étroitesse de son jean. Il était alarmé par sa réaction, en se disant que c'était seulement naturel. Il aurait été allumé quelque soit la personne ayant réalisé cette prouesse. A cette pensée il imagina Hermione le faisant et il eut un frisson. Okay, peut-être pas _tout __le __monde_.

Quand Malfoy arrêta de sucer cette pauvre Plume Sucrée, il se leva et partit sans même prendre le temps de remettre le livre à sa place. Avant de sortir, il regarda par dessus de son épaule et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Un clin d'œil !

_Saoul, __à __coup __sûr_, décréta Harry.

Le jour suivant, Malfoy était à nouveau normal. Son épaule cogna celle de Harry dans les escaliers, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Le regard furieux de Harry ne rencontra alors qu'un froid dédain. Durant les cours, Malfoy l'ignora totalement.

Harry essayait de sortir l'incident de la Plume en Sucre de son esprit. Manifestement il s'agissait d'une blague tordue de Malfoy. Pourtant, ce souvenir revenait la nuit quand il était allongé sur son lit. Il imaginait autre chose disparaissant dans la bouche de Malfoy. Quelque chose qui devenait désagréablement dure à cette pensée.

Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. _Je __ne __fantasme __pas __sur __Draco __Malfoy_, s'admonesta-t-il fermement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry alla chercher des sucreries juste avant le couvre-feu. Il allait atteindre la poire sur la peinture débloquant l'entrée de la cuisine quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Draco Malfoy.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Harry et il s'arrêta brusquement, bloquant le passage. Il prit un morceau de chocolat entre son pouce et son index et le hissa lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Dardant ses yeux sur ceux de Harry, Malfoy posa le chocolat sur sa langue pour ensuite sucer légèrement ses doigts, creusant ainsi ses joues.

Harry sentit son sang se diriger vers le sud et se força à reprendre à certain contrôle.

Malfoy retira ses doigts et avança d'un pas. L'odeur d'alcool et de chocolat flottait en direction de Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy, doux, engageant, faisant sursauter Harry quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Malfoy avant.

"Salut, Harry" dit Malfoy dans un ronronnement, se penchant un peu plus en avant. Il leva une main pour l'enrouler autour de la nuque de Harry et agripper ses cheveux indisciplinés.

_Il __va __m__'__embrasser !_ pensa Harry avec stupéfaction alors que les lèvres de Malfoy s'approchaient.

"Hey, Harry !" La voix de Ron eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

Apparemment, Malfoy ressentit la même chose, car il écarquilla les yeux et retira sa main des cheveux de Harry comme s'il s'était brulé. Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, le blond faisait un bond sur le côté et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le donjon des Serpentards. Perplexe, Harry le suivit des yeux, alors que Ron arrivait à ses côtés et lui donnait un coup de coude. "Est-ce qu'il était en train de te toucher ?"

"Je crois qu'il est bourré," constata Harry tandis que Malfoy disparaissait en bas des escaliers.

"Abrutis de Serpentards," marmonna Ron, seulement Harry trouva qu'il y avait comme du regret au ton de sa voix.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle rumeur courue sur une autre soirée des Serpentards, Harry retourna devant l'entrée de la cuisine (pas qu'il espérait quoique ce soit, il était juste curieux), jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était vraiment entrain de rôder. Déçu, il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor et alla se coucher. Mais alors qu'il commençait à sombrer il fut réveillé par des coups portés à la fenêtre.

Il se traina hors de son lit chaud et ouvrit la fenêtre sur un hibou reconnaissable entre tous. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers les autres occupants endormis dans la chambre, Harry donna une petite friandise au hibou et le poussa dehors. Il tira sur les rideaux de son lit et jeta un _Lumos_ pour lire la lettre qu'il déplia à la hâte. L'écriture était à peine lisible.

_Potter Harry,_

_Je veux sucer ta queue jusqu'à se que tu vois des étoiles. Je veux que tu me baises contre un mur. Je veux. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être aussi bandant toutes les putains de minutes. Tu me rends fou._

Elle n'était pas signée. Harry passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de comprendre les parties raturées. Quand il y arriva, il resta bouche bée, choqué au-delà des mots. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague ? Sans doute Malfoy – ou même Blaise Zabini – l'avait envoyée pour foutre en l'air le cerveau de Harry.

Malgré son incrédulité, Harry eu du mal à lâcher le message. Plus il essayait de s'endormir, plus l'image de Draco Malfoy _suçant __sa __queue_ l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seconde la deuxième phrase sans devenir dur.

Après s'être branlé trois fois, il sombra dans un sommeil agité. Saloperie de Draco Malfoy.

Les jours suivants furent un véritable tourment pour Harry. Malfoy semblait aussi froid et arrogant que d'habitude. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des images pornographiques de Malfoy qui l'assaillaient à tout bout de champ. Il se retrouvait à fixer le blond pendant tous leurs cours communs, rêvant de pouvoir goûter la peau crémeuse de son cou, d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, et d'embrasser ses lèvres railleuses.

Malfoy semblait inconscient

Ron, lui, ne l'était pas.

"Mon pote, il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder Malfoy comme s'il était une chocogrenouille, ou quelque chose dans le genre," dit Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux vers lui. "Quoi ?"

Ron soupira. "Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu aimes les mecs. C'est devenu évident depuis un petit moment, mais, honnêtement, _Malfoy _? Est-ce que ça devait vraiment être lui ?"

"Je… Je… _Evident _?"

"Enfin, pour moi." Toussa Ron.

Harry était sidéré. "Et ça te déranges pas ?"

"Bien sur que non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Après Percy, rien ne peut plus me surprendre, vraiment."

"Percy ? Mais il a une petite amie."

Ron émit un petit rire. "Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas. Penelope était un mec. Son nom c'était Alvin."

Harry le fixait abasourdi, mais sa réponse fut court-circuitée par la vision d'une Pansy Parkinson faisant des signes bizarres à un autre Serpentard. Maintenant qu'il avait saisit les habitudes des Serpentards, Harry savait qu'une nouvelle soirée était organisée.

"Je… Merci Ron. Je dois y aller. Mais, merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que Malfoy m'aime de tout façon."

Mais Harry avait bien l'intention de le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards aussi vite que possible. Le mot de passe avait été facile à récupérer à force de trainer dans les couloirs près du donjon des Serpentards. Aucun des résidents ne cilla alors qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur.

Seuls les étudiants les plus âgés étaient en vue, la plupart des septièmes années. Les yeux de Harry trouvèrent immédiatement Malfoy, assit près de la cheminée dans un large fauteuil, Pansy Parkinson perchée sur l'accoudoir. Elle tenait un petit verre et parlait avec animation, faisant des gestes avec ses mains, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle déversait sa boisson un peu partout à chaque mouvement.

Malfoy avait l'air morose et n'écoutait rien de ce que disait Parkinson. Blaise Zabini, par terre à côté du fauteuil de Malfoy, parlait d'un ton doux, encourageant sereinement Parkinson dans son délire.

Harry se cala contre un mur, restant dans un coin qui lui permettait d'être certain que personne ne le remarquerait, mais d'où il pouvait voir Malfoy. La "soirée" était affreusement ennuyeuse et ne semblait impliquer rien d'autre que des Serpentards discutant et buvant. Harry sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et se força à rester éveillé alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Quand Malfoy se leva finalement, Harry faillit presque le manquer. Le blond était déjà au milieu de la pièce quand Harry cligna des yeux et se redressa. Malfoy se dirigeait vers des escaliers situé à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le blond entra dans la cage d'escalier et descendit dans l'obscurité. Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre, puis ralentit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Au bas des escaliers, un couloir menait vers six portes, Malfoy s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. Il murmura un mot et elle s'ouvrit. Harry se précipita quand Malfoy entra. Heureusement la porte se refermait lentement. Harry se glissa dans l'entrée. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de s'enfermer dans une chambre avec Draco Malfoy.

Il examina attentivement la chambre. Il y avait seulement deux lits, très ouvragés semblant anciens, richement gravés et drapés de vert. Malfoy ignora les lits pour se diriger directement vers une petite coiffeuse. Il posa doucement le verre à moitié vide qu'il tenait et commença à trier une pile de papier qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Malfoy occupé, Harry se rendit rapidement vers le lit. Furtivement il sortit un morceau de papier replié et le plaça sur l'oreiller. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possible sur l'appartenance du lit – l'immense DM brodé en noir sur le couvre-lit vert était un bon indice.

Après avoir choisit un morceau de parchemin lisse de la pile, Malfoy sortit une plume de son support luxueux.

"Et si nous écrivions une lettre à Potter, Tiberius ?" Demanda Malfoy en jetant un coup d'œil vers une cage ornée suspendue à un fer forgé. Le hibou hulula doucement et se balança d'une patte à l'autre. "Quelque chose de poétique, peut être, sur la manière dont ses yeux étincellent comme des émeraudes à la lumière de la lune ?"

Malfoy grogna et Harry eut la nausée. C'était une blague alors. Ses yeux s'encrèrent sur la note posée sur l'oreiller et se pencha pour l'atteindre, voulant la récupérer et partir, mais sa cape frotta contre le rideau du lit. Le bruit était minime, mais il attira l'attention de Malfoy. Au grand désespoir de Harry, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur la note.

La chaise grinça contre le sol alors que Malfoy se levait. Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer la note et de fuir, mais il savait qu'il n'irait pas loin, il était dans le domaine de Malfoy. Avec angoisse, il se dirigea à reculons vers la porte alors que Malfoy attrapait la note.

Malfoy eu un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il la parcourait des yeux. "Oh, merde. Tiberius dit moi que je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre à Potter alors que j'étais ivre." Malfoy gémit. "Si Blaise apprend ça je vais en avoir pour des années de chantage."

Harry se figea à ses mots. Malfoy ne se rappelait pas avoir écrit la lettre ? Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge alors que Malfoy retournait le parchemin. Le blond inhala brusquement lorsqu'il vit les mots écris par Harry.

_Malfoy,_

_Je me rends bien compte que cette lettre est une monstrueuse blague, mais si tu es, en fin de compte, sérieux, particulièrement en ce qui concerne les parties raturées, alors il est possible que je puisse être intéressé. Si ce n'est pas une blague. Si c'en est une, alors va te faire foutre._

_HP_

Malfoy la relue plusieurs fois alors que Harry osait à peine respirer, attendant un fou rire, une dérision, ou … n'importe quoi.

Finalement, Malfoy marmonna, "Il pourrait être intéressé. Merlin." Il se dirigea vers le lit contre le mur opposé, se retourna, et revint sur ses pas, tenant toujours la note de ses deux mains. Malgré son état proche de la terreur, Harry aimait regarder les gestes de Malfoy. Le blond portait une tenue décontractée, un pantalon gris parfaitement coupé, un pull noir probablement en cachemire ou en soie. Ses jambes étaient parfaites, tout comme sa taille étroite et son cul exquis entre les deux. "Pourrait être intéressé," répéta Malfoy.

Il retourna à son bureau et posa le parchemin à plat avant de saisir sa baguette et de lancer un vif _Lumos_. Il se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près tout en marmonnant, "Parties raturées… Bordel qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu écrire… ?"

Malfoy se tendit, haletant, la lumière émise par sa baguette s'éteignit, laissant la faible lueur de la lampe sur le bureau éclairer ses cheveux blonds.

"Salazar," murmura Malfoy. "J'ai dit à cet imbécile que je voulais qu'il me baise." Malfoy chancela un moment et Harry se mordit les lèvres, indécis. Il se sentait coupable d'être témoin de la détresse de Malfoy. "J'ai envoyé ça il y a des jours. Lui et ses amis ont dû bien se marrer cette semaine !"

Harry voulait protester, ce n'était pas vrai, mais dans l'état actuel de Malfoy il aurait été frappé par un _Avada __Kadavra_ avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire un mot.

Malfoy attrapa la lettre et la relue. "Il pourrait être intéressé. J'ai révélé à cet idiot mon plus sombre secret et il dit qu'il pourrait être intéressé. _L__'__élu __pourrait __être __intéressé._ Très drôle." Malfoy écrasa la lettre dans son poing dans un mouvement violent et grogna. "J'espère que Potter et ses amis se foutent bien de ma gueule et de mon pathétique béguin."

Le hoquet de douleur de Malfoy résonna dans la chambre et s'en fut trop pour Harry. "Malfoy," souffla-t-il, laissant glisser sa cape de sa tête et de ses épaules.

Malfoy releva brusquement la tête et Harry bondit pour lui saisir le poignet avant que sa baguette ne puisse arriver à son niveau. Ses yeux gris le fixaient avec une lueur furieuse alors qu'ils luttaient pour prendre le contrôle de la baguette. Sous les doigts de Harry le pouls de Malfoy était rapide.

"Malfoy, arrête," dit Harry rapidement. "Ce n'est pas ça."

"_Pas __ça __quoi ?__"_ dit Malfoy avec hargne. "Je n'arrive pas à croire - ?"

Harry l'embrassa.

Malfoy se raidit de stupeur et pendant un moment c'était comme embrasser une statue, même si celle-ci avait des lèvres douces et un souffle teinté d'alcool. Harry enroula doucement sa main libre autour de la nuque de Malfoy. Ce contact sembla choquer Malfoy beaucoup plus que le baiser.

Harry se pressa un peu plus, peu disposé à abandonner malgré le manque de réponse, et puis Malfoy émit un son ressemblant à un grognement. Il plaça son bras libre autour de la taille de Harry et l'amena un peu plus près avant de répondre au baiser avec vigueur.

On aurait dit une attaque. La langue de Malfoy pressa entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Harry et plongea dedans, en quête de domination. Harry était sans aucun doute effrayé mais c'était par le désespoir qu'il ressentait sous les actions de Malfoy. Ça et la tension qui irradiait du Serpentard.

Harry se détendit et laissa Malfoy prendre le contrôle, s'abandonnant dans ce baiser violent. C'était merveilleux. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit dominé par qui que ce soit. Même les par Dursleys, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour il serait libéré d'eux, donc il n'avait jamais abandonné, pas mentalement, jamais. Mais ça… ça c'était différent. Il ressentait comme un besoin, une nécessité, de s'abandonner devant Malfoy, de lui démontrer qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation. Lui et pas Harry.

Pour souligner ce point, Harry relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Malfoy et permit à son pouce de caresser légèrement le petit point où battait son pouls. Il savait que ce mouvement était audacieux –la main de Malfoy qui tenait sa baguette était libre maintenant. Il pouvait l'utiliser pour jeter un sort à Harry à tout moment.

Malfoy repoussa sa main libre, mais il ne rompit pas le baiser. Un moment plus tard, Harry sentit l'extrémité de la baguette contre ses côtes s'enfonçant légèrement. Il l'oublia presque complètement lorsque le baiser prit fin et que Malfoy se recula pour le regarder. Ses yeux, insondables, avaient prit une teinte sombre.

Le bras autour de la taille de Harry descendit plus bas, subitement, une main ferme attrapait une fesse du cul de Harry.

Harry hoqueta de surprise et Malfoy hocha la tête.

"Jusqu'où comptes-tu poursuivre cette petite blague, Potter ?"

Harry déglutit difficilement, pas vraiment surpris que Malfoy pensait encore qu'il était capable d'une blague aussi cruelle. Harry fit glisser ses doigts sur la main qui agrippait son cul et la guida vers l'avant, pour la placer sur son érection, dure.

"Est-ce que ça ressemble à une blague, Draco ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les incroyables yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent et Harry s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se pressa un peu plus dans la main de Malfoy, impressionné par sa propre témérité, mais tremblant d'envie.

"Pourquoi ?" La voix de Malfoy était pleine d'étonnement.

Harry cessa de l'embrasser assez longtemps pour le fixer d'un air réprobateur. "Tu arrives à me demander ça après le léchage de plume, la main dans mes cheveux et _cette__note _? Je suis incapable de te sortir de ma tête."

"Est-ce que … tu veux ?"

"Je peux te répondre plus tard ? J'ai du mal à réfléchir là." Harry pensait que c'était l'euphémisme de cette décennie, parce que Malfoy prit sur lui de bouger sa main, frottant les doigts doucement sur toute la longueur de la queue de Harry.

"N'as-tu pas habituellement ce problème ?" Chuchota Malfoy, mais cette pique semblait être qu'une pensée après coup. Le mouvement de sa main devenait plus ferme, tirant des grognements de la gorge de Harry.

Harry pencha sa tête pour mordiller la peau douce du cou de Malfoy, cherchant à étouffer son souffle haché. La pression de la baguette sur Harry disparue. Malfoy tirait sur la ceinture du pantalon de Harry. Cela semblait prendre une éternité. Harry se demanda paresseusement s'il existait un sort pour faire disparaitre les pantalons, parce qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que de se débarrasser du sien.

Enfin il tomba. Malfoy glissa sa main dans ses sous-vêtements et toucha sa queue. La sensation était indescriptible. C'était merveilleusement différent que de se toucher, il hoqueta lorsque les doigts de Malfoy explorèrent un peu plus bas. Son pouce traina sur l'extrémité de son pénis, étalant le liquide qui s'échappait déjà de la fente. Harry soupira dans le cou de Malfoy.

Malfoy émit un son inintelligible qui envoya des picotements de chaleur dans les veines de Harry. Malfoy avait émit ce son parce qu'il le caressait. Il avait besoin d'entendre encore plus de ce son. Il pensa que peut être toucher Malfoy lui ferait émettre encore ce bruit. Il trouva que c'était un plan brillant, spécialement si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il pouvait à peine former une pensée cohérente tant son état de béatitude lui électrifiait les synapses.

Harry força ses mains à bouger, recherchant et atteignant les boutons qui maintenaient le pantalon chic de Malfoy fermé. Il les détacha un par un dans des pop presque inaudibles. La main de Malfoy sur la queue de Harry s'immobilisa à chacun d'eux, comme si cette action nécessitait une réponse de sa part. Enfin le dernier bouton relâcha sa pression et le pantalon de Malfoy tomba, le laissant exposé. Harry trouva facilement de quoi remplir sa main, parce qu'apparemment le Serpentard ne trouvait pas nécessaire de porter des sous-vêtements. Sa bouche s'assécha au moment où il enroula ses doigts autour de la hampe agréablement douce, mais oh-si-dure, de Malfoy.

Le son étouffé qu'il recueillit était comme une douce musique et Harry sourit. Ses doigts exploraient, trouvant minutieusement les différences entre eux, mais il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les bruits provenant de Malfoy et la façon dont ses doigts se resserraient convulsivement autour de la bite de Harry à chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry avait besoin de l'embrasser encore, alors il le fit. Malfoy semblait plus que complaisant, excepté qu'ils devaient régulièrement s'arrêter pour reprendre de l'air. Leurs poings se cognaient et le tout était maladroit… jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ouvre sa main et prenne leurs deux sexes en même temps. Harry gémit à la sensation de la dureté de Malfoy contre la sienne. Il lui emboita rapidement le pas, laissant sa main à moitié fermée au dessus de celle de Malfoy, suivant son rythme.

Ils se caressaient à l'unisson, le souffle court, chaud, humide, respirant contre les lèvres de l'autre, se tenant étroitement pour garder l'équilibre. La main libre de Harry était accrochée la nuque de Malfoy alors que celle de Malfoy serrait la fesse de Harry si fort qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait l'empreinte de ses doigts le lendemain.

La jouissance de Harry montait comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti avant. Il pouvait dire, du fait de l'incroyable contraction de son aine, que ça serait quelque chose de spécial et il ne fut pas déçu. Il avait à peine eu le temps de retenir un son ressemblant à un avertissement qu'il fut terrassé par son orgasme.

Malfoy étouffa son cri en l'embrassant. Harry sentait vaguement les soubresauts du sexe de Malfoy sur toute la longueur de ses doigts. Il était beaucoup plus excité par la pensée qu'ils soient venus en même temps. Le fruit de leurs plaisirs chauds giclant et se mélangeant ensemble, éclaboussant leurs mains et leurs chemises dans un joyeux désordre.

Harry continuait de l'embrasser, parce que ça avait l'air important d'une certaine manière. Il lâcha leurs verges qui ramollissaient et écarta sa main pour la presser sur le cul de Malfoy, se sentant fier de pouvoir étaler sa moiteur sur cette perfection prometteuse.

"Je devrais y aller," dit-il rapidement. Il ressentit un frisson de panique quand il réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jeté de sort pour fermer la porte et que n'importe quel Serpentard pouvait entrer et les découvrir à tout moment.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Malfoy en mordillant les lèvres de Harry.

"Ungh," répliqua Harry incapable de bouger malgré son inquiétude.

"J'avais pensé que tu aurais voulu rester cette nuit," dit Malfoy avec une touche de défi dans sa voix.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Des images inondaient son cerveau, le laissant bouche bée à l'idée de dormir à côté de Malfoy, de se réveiller à côté de Malfoy, de toucher Malfoy pendant la nuit…

"Okay," dit-il d'un ton étranglé.

"Okay ?" Répéta Malfoy.

Harry acquiesça, se sentant stupide d'un coup. Et s'il s'agissait d'une blague ?

"Okay," répéta encore Malfoy, cette fois dans un souffle qui fit des choses bizarres à l'intérieur de Harry.

"Okay," répondit Harry et il rit. Alors que Malfoy le manœuvrait vers le lit, il se fit une note mentale de remercier les fabricants de Firewhiskey.


End file.
